


Baby, baby, baby

by unus_annus_eilish



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Amy's pregnant, Dad! Mark, Ethan's excited to be an uncle, F/M, Mom!Amy, Multi, Uncle!Ethan, it can be romantic if you want it to, it's probably platonic but if you don't want to read it like that then go ahead, just fluff, might continue if people want it, no kids because they just found out, there's hints of angst but it's just cute, they treat him like a little kid but in a loving way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unus_annus_eilish/pseuds/unus_annus_eilish
Summary: Amy finds out she's pregnant, Mark is supportive, and Ethan's just excited to be here.
Relationships: Amy Nelson & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 154





	Baby, baby, baby

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a het fic in literal years, so bear with me. Again, if you want to read this as a platonic Mark/Ethan/Amy fic go for it. If you want to read it as romantic, there's some elements that could help you picture that.
> 
> If this is interesting to anyone at all, I can continue this plotline, just ask.

"Mark?" Amy called from the bathroom.

"Yeah baby?"

Amy didn't answer, prompting Mark to walk into the large master bathroom, legs shaking as he awaited the news.

Amy didn't say anything as he walked in the doorway. She didn't say anything as Mark walked up behind her. She didn't say anything as Mark's hand started to rub up and down her back. 

She didn't say anything as she let a small handful of positive pregnancy tests fall onto the counter. 

She didn't say anything as Mark gasped at the sight, or when he stopped rubbing her back to cover his mouth. She didn't say anything when tears started to roll down his cheeks, cold and wet. 

All the noise in the room was taken over as she let out a soft cry. It wasn't loud, it wasn't sad, or happy, or angry. She was shocked. They both were.

After a moment, Mark grabbed Amy's shoulder and started to rub them. She turned around and hurried her face into Marks chest, his hands rubbing up and down her back.

They stood there like that for a while, unspoken joy and fear both lingering in the room. Mark put his hands under her thighs and lifted her up onto the bathroom counter. He stood between her legs and pressed their foreheads together.

"We'll get through this," Mark promised, "together."

Amy smiled and let out a soft giggle, wiping tears from her cheeks. She reached out and interlocked their pinkies and planted a gentle kiss on Mark's nose.

"I love you," Mark whispered, "no matter what happens."

"You're a dork," Amy replied fondly.

"Well we knew that already, didn't we?"

"Shut up," Amy giggled, "you're ruining the moment!"

"Me?" Mark asked, pretending to be offended, "never!"

"If this child is anything like you are," Amy threatened, "I'm getting a full time job and you get to parent them."

Mark scoffed, "but I'm a famous YouTuber, don't you know?"

Amy slapped his arm, "a fucking dufus is what you are."

"No swearing!" Mark giggled, "there's a little one around!"

"I fucking hate you," Amy mumbled, climbing down from the counter.

"Well that's a bit rude, don't ya think?"

Amy, still having their pinkies interlocked, dragged Mark over to their bed. They climbed under the covers and started to spoon, Mark's hands rubbing up and down Amy's stomach.

"Oh quit it! Just cause I know I'm pregnant doesn't mean I like having my stomach touched," Amy protested.

"Alright, alright, fine!"

“You think we’ll be good parents?”

“The best.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Remember when Ethan first moved out here?”

“Yeah, what about it?” Amy asked.

“He was so scared ya know? And we were there for him and got him comfortable, and we didn’t let him isolate himself, but we didn’t suffocate him. And now he’s, well,” Mark trailed off, “Maybe Ethan wasn’t the best example.”

Amy giggled, “No, no, no, you’re right. Ethan, a grown ass man, is a great example of why we won’t fail as parents.”

“Oh don’t be so sarcastic.”

“I’m not! You’re right!”

“Speaking of Ethan…”

“Oh he’ll absolutely be the first to know.”

“Really? Isn’t he just gonna tell everyone?”

“You know he’d find out even if we didn’t tell him,” Amy noted, “and you’re physically incapable of lying to that kid.”

“Am not!”

“Oh please.”

“Anyway! Are we gonna tell him?”

“We have to! He’s gonna be so excited.”

“Amy, he’s gonna move in.”

“What makes you think that?”

“You’re telling me that you honestly can’t imagine Ethan practically living here just to make sure he’s the favorite uncle?”

“I’m not saying that,” Amy paused, “You’re definitely right.”

“Do you want Ethan here all the time?”

“Do you not?”

“Would I have brought him out to LA in the first place if I didn’t want him around? He’s one of my best friends and if it makes things easier on us while making him happy, it makes sense to me.”

“Having help around here would be nice.”

“He’s gonna go crazy.”

“Kid’s gonna think Ethan’s his dad at this rate.”

“He’s gonna start selling baby versions of his merch for the sole purpose of decorating our child.”

“Let him. If it makes him happy.”

“If it makes him happy.”

With that, Mark and Amy drifted off to sleep, excited for the future of their growing family and the thought of Ethan moving in.

***

When the day came to tell Ethan, just two weeks after finding out for themselves, Mark and Amy were visibly buzzing.

Ethan was suspicious from the moment he walked in. The couple had been acting weird for a while, but he tried to shrug it off.

They were meeting up to film a video they had planned for Unus Annus but couldn’t fit into the lifespan of the channel. The gist of the video was making homemade versions of candies that Ethan couldn’t have because of his allergy.

The video would be filmed, and then the plan was for Ethan to find a sticky note that said “Uncle Ethan has a nice ring to it :)” in the equipment room while putting stuff away. It was such a simple idea, but Mark and Amy couldn’t contain their jitters and almost spilled the beans.

“You guys are acting weird,” Ethan commented almost immediately after walking in, “What’s going on?”

“Nice to see you too,” Mark retorted sarcastically, hugging Ethan and doing their (simplified version of the) Unus Annus handshake. Amy hugged Ethan next before the three of them went over to the kitchen. 

“Seems like it’s been forever since I’ve been here,” Ethan snorted, “It’s only been like 2 weeks.”

“You’re not wrong,”

“Do I need to go get some equipment out of the room, or?”

“Nope, we got everything out while we were waiting for you,” Mark smiled, aiming to seem as normal as possible.

“You being helpful? Doubt it.”

“Hey!”

“Amy, did he help you?”

“For once, yeah.”

Ethan did a ‘tak’ and leaned against the counter. “And I’m assuming you guys got everything we’ll need from the store?”

“Yep.”

“Alright, sick. Let’s get our lavs on and go?”

“Works for me. There’s a cup of coffee for you over there,” Mark mentioned offhandedly, gesturing to coffee pot, “cream and sugars already in there though, so you probably won’t want to add more.”

“SUch a gentleman,” Ethan gasped sardonically, “Why’d you do that?”

“Force of habit, I guess,” Mark smiled and winked toward Ethan, “I have my perks.”

“Sure you do. Is my mic-”

“It’s right here,” Amy smiled gently and handed the lav to Ethan, “Need any help with it?”

“Shouldn’t, thanks.”

“No problem.”

“Mark, you gonna do the intro?”

“Sure. You don’t remember what we’re filming, do you?”

“Sure I do!”

“Then you do the intro.”

“OKay, fine, I don’t remember. Now do the intro so we can get a move on.”

“Fine, but I’m not done with this.”

Ethan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, motioning for Mark to start talking.

***

Recording took about an hour and a half, just over what they had planned, but they had nothing else to get to.

“That’s all for today?” Ethan asked, aware of the schedule but checking anyway.

“I think that’s all we wanted to get filmed. Unless you have another idea we could bang out?” Mark stated.

“Nope, I don’t have anything.”

“Good. Let’s clean up and hang out for a bit?”

“Aww Markimoo wants to hang out with me? How sweet.”

“Suck it asshole, you’re the only one I’m allowed to see besides Amy.”

“I want to hang out with you, Ethan,” Amy mocked, jokingly wrapping her arm around Ethan’s neck and ruffling his hair, “You’re not going anywhere.”

Ethan jokingly groaned and started to take his lav off. After wrapping up the cord and setting it on the counter, he started to take apart the tripod and folding it up.

“I’ll take your lav,” Mark said, his hands full of cameras, and now, three lavs.

“Let me take some of that,” Ethan cautioned, “Don’t want you to drop anything.”

“Alright,” with that, they took off to put the equipment away, Mark giving Amy a look over his shoulder as they walked into the hallway.

Smiling to herself, Amy picked up the remaining camera and tripod, and followed the boys into the room. Quietly turning the camera on and making sure it was recording.

Making light conversation as they put things away, Mark and Ethan were pleasantly efficient. They didn’t have a ton of stuff to put away, but everything was always put back carefully and neatly, which added a few minutes to the clean up process.

Anxious as he was, Mark carried on the conversation naturally. That’s how it always felt with Ethan, natural. He casually set the lavs, next to Ethan, prompting him to put them away so he’d find the note. From the corner of his eye, he could see an excited Amy standing just outside the door frame.

Ethan handed a clean camera and protected lens to Mark, picking the lavs up in exchange. Humming softly to himself while making sure they were all off, he relaxed. It was an easy, fun, casual recording session, and although something was up with Mark and Amy, he felt at ease in their home.

Reaching into the drawer where the lavs are stored, Ethan saw a sticky note. Unable to curb his curiosity and respect the privacy of whoever wrote the note, he read it.

“Uncle Ethan has a nice ring to it :)” was what it said. ‘Huh,’ he thought, ‘I guess it does.’ Thinking no more of the note, Ethan set it back on the table behind him and shrugged. From behind him, Amy was almost suffocating trying to keep her laughter in and Mark was on the verge of screaming.

After finishing putting them away, Ethan turned back around. Thinking logically, Mark and Amy returned to normal expressions and continued to “put equipment away”.

“What’s the sticky say?” Amy prompted a minute later, after finally calming down.

“Humm?” Ethan questioned, “Me?”

“Yes you! The orange sticky you pulled out of the drawer, what’s it say?”

“Oh, it says ‘Uncle Ethan has a nice ring to it’ with a little smiley.”

“Oh really?” Mark asked, “What’s that for?”

“I don’t know, it’s in your handwriting, Amy, I would assume-” Ethan stopped short, interrupting himself, “Oh my god.”

Mark and Amy made quick eye contact before bursting out laughing, Amy nearly dropping the camera that had captured the whole moment.

“Am I?” Ethan paused, trying to comprehend the situation, “What’s going on?”

Setting down the camera and hanging onto Mark for dear life, Amy tried to talk through the laughing, “he still doesn’t get it!” she breathed in deep, “holy fuck this is so much funnier than I thought it’d be.”

Trying to contain his own laughter, Mark reached over to give Amy a fist bump, “Best. Reaction. Ever.”

“Reaction to What?” Ethan asked, still utterly confused, “I’m so genuinely-”

Cutting him off, Amy giggled. Walking over to him and pressing her hands to his cheeks, she started to explain. “I’m pregnant, doofus.” Ethan's face lit up, “You’re gonna be an uncle.”

“OH!”

Once more, Mark and Amy started to laugh, this time joined by Ethan.

“Holy fuck I’m dumb.” Ethan noted, “And that’s why you guys have been acting weird!”

“Do you want to go sit down?” Mark asked gently, “I think your brain just exploded.”

Ethan nodded, and the three of them went to go sit on the small brown couch on the other side of the room.

“You still looked confused,” Mark observed.

“I am. How long have you known?”

“About two weeks,” Amy answered, getting confirmation from Mark.

“Who else knows? Have you tried to tell me already and I just missed it?”

“Ethan,” Mark focused, “other than us, you’re the first to know.”

“Wait! Like, of anyone?”

“Yes, that’s what that means.”

“So your mom doesn’t know?”

Mark shook his head.

“And Bob, Wade, and Tyler don’t know?”

This time, Amy shook her head.

“Does Chica know?” Ethan whispered jokingly.

Putting her hand on Ethan’s knee, Amy giggled, “You could try explaining it to her, but I don’t know how well she’d understand.”

“Chica,” Ethan started, now on his knees on the floor talking to the dog, “there’s gonna be a baby in the house.”

Chica harruphed and laid down next to her assortment of toys on the floor.

“She understands,” Ethan confirmed.

“Oh does she?” Mark asked sarcastically, “Good to know.”

From over her shoulder, Amy gave a quick glare towards Mark and then snapped her attention back to Ethan.

"You better be prepared to have me over all the time," Ethan commented, "because I will be."

Making eye contact, Mark and Amy smiled to each other. Turning back to Ethan, they started to speak, "we had a feeling you'd say that," Amy confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the fic! Comments and Kudos are appreciated, feel free to ask anything.
> 
> Tumblr- @the-inevitability-of-death
> 
> (If you don't follow me on tumblr already, I post tons of Unus Annus/Mark, Ethan, and Amy content including wallpaper edits, memes, body language analysis, etc)


End file.
